


Too Late

by Grelle



Series: Creepypasta [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelle/pseuds/Grelle
Summary: You should cherish your children...for one never knows when the rabbit will lead them to wonderland...An Original short horror story.





	Too Late

She was a young thing, no older than perhaps twenty-five, with bleached blonde hair and bright pink nails. Sitting a on a park bench clacking away on her little phone hot pink cellphone. Paying no mind to the children on the playground twenty feet away or the small six year old boy wandering a bit far from it. He was a small creature, with bouncy chestnut curls and deep blue eyes, a brilliant little smile on his rosy face as he wandered closer to the tree line. A small blue plastic ball rolled into the edge of the trees ahead of him and he giggled excitedly as he chased it, the sound like tiny twinkling bells. He paused when the ball rolled to a stop against someone's dirty black boots. The boy lifted his eyes to the stranger, the dark blue glittering with curiosity, as the figure smiled at him.

“Would you like to play a game?”

The girl on the bench lifted her eyes at long last from her device, hearing her son's soft giggling somewhere close to her, looking around for the babe. When she didn't see him immediately she slowly got to her feet, stuffing her phone in the pocket of her jean shorts. “Billy? Where are you?” She called out with mild concern, walking around the playground a bit thinking he might be playing hide and seek as children often do. 

“Come play with us mommy!”

The woman looked toward the trees as the small voice of her son echoed out to her from them, frowning and heading in the direction of it. Small giggles filled the air as she called out to him once more, receiving only more giggles as a reply. Ahead she spotted his little blue shirt and curly hair bobbing as he ran farther into the trees away from her. Gasping softly as she ran after him, worry doubling as he grew farther and farther from her reach. “Billy wait! Don't go off on your own! Wait for me!” She yelled, running after the shockingly fast child. When had his little legs ever made him so quick like this? Stumbling over rocks and roots as she went, cursing when she got caught on a bramble bush that forced her to stop and try and untangle her sleeve. 

“Hehehe~ Hurry mommy! The rabbit wants to play!”

“Billy wait?! Wait!!!” She cried as she freed herself, nearly tripping over a large root as she ran after her son who seemed ever just out of reach. His back always to her. She barely managed to stop before toppling off a steep ledge and into the creek that ran through the woods just below, panting heavily as she looked around for Billy. Her brown eyes at last landing on the shallow creek bed, seeing something blue and brown in the water just near the edge. Her heart stopped in her chest as she stumbled down the hill to her son's body. Billy lay face down, soaking wet and cold as ice when she reached him. Cradling the babe to her chest as she began to sob loudly, crying out his name over and over and begging him to wake. His lips were stained blue and skin white as freshly fallen snow, once vibrant eyes now dull and devoid of life. He had been there for some time…

“Your should have paid more attention…” The voice that cut through her sobbing screams was eerily quiet, echoing gently against the trees and almost soothing in its calm baritone. The woman lifted her to see a man. At least six feet tall, with long silver hair pulled over his shoulder into a slightly messy braid, wearing dirty white leather pants and black trench coat. His eyes made her shiver, glowing silver against stark black, his pale face stained with streaks of black tears. From the top of his head protruded multiple thin horns that twisted and wrapped around each other to form twin appendages that strikingly reminded her of a twisted beastly rabbit. And in his clawed hands he cradled Billy, or at least a ghostly version of the tiny toddler who appeared to be sleeping soundly against the creatures chest. His slightly discolored lips turned into a cruel smile, silver eyes flashing with malice, “But don't worry...I'll take care of him. You can go back to your life and not worry.”

The woman choked and sobbed as the being turned, his coat flaring almost like dirty wings, “G-give him back! Please?!” She cried helplessly as he began to vanish into the shadows, hugging the lifeless body of her child. 

“You should have cherished him when you had the chance…” The man murmured, turning his head slightly, those razor teeth upturned in a sick smile as the shadows seemed to swallow him whole. Billy and all.


End file.
